Los 101 Dalmatas de Storybrooke
by Belle Tyene
Summary: Archie pierde a su perro y Emma le ayuda encontrarlo... pero no es el único al que encuentran. Al final, la ciudad se verá invadida por una marea blanquinegra. (Posiblemente el peor fic oncer XD)


**Los 101 dálmatas de Storybrooke**

Era un precioso día. Algo frío, pero precioso. El sol brillaba, los pajarillos trinaban y los habitantes de Storybrooke intentaban poner en orden los recuerdos de sus dos vidas.

- Ruby, café - pidió Mary Margaret, sentándose en la barra, acompañada por Emma

- ¿Solo, con leche, con azúcar, con edulcorante? - recitó Ruby con tono repetitivo (al fin y al cabo, repetía la frase unas mil veces al día)

- Con aspirinas - pidió Emma - Muchas aspirinas. Y un chorrito de tequila, si puede ser - había pasado toda la noche intentando comprender los detalles de la vida de la que, supuestamente, era su madre, y aún le dolía la cabeza.

Ruby sacó un bote de aspirinas del bolsillo de su delantal.

- Servíos vosotras mismas. Yo voy por la séptima.

Eso de tener que coordinar dos vidas completamente diferentes les estaba pasando factura a todos. Las aspirinas se habían convertido en el objeto más vendido, hasta tal punto que Mr. Gold empezó a plantearse comprar acciones de la empresa que las suministraba a la farmacia local. El único que parecía realmente contento con la situación era Henry, que estaba devorando una pila de tortitas con sirope y nata.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a toda la clientela. Entre las pastillas y la falta de sueños, todos andaban algo zombies.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi perro? - preguntó Archie.

- No... - respondió Emma, preocupada por su aspecto. Estaba totalmente alterado.

- ¡No lo encuentro por ninguna parte!

- Siéntate, cálmate y cuéntanos - Mary Margaret indicó a Ruby que trajera algo para calmar a Archie - Seguro que podemos ayudarte.

Archie se sentó y tomó con manos temblorosas la tila que le ofrecían. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

- Pongo… se escapó…

- ¿Cuándo?

- No estoy del todo seguro… debió de ser después de que se rompiera la maldición. Cuando llegué a casa, no estaba. Estaba todo revuelto y había medio destrozado una ventana para poder salir. No sé qué le ha pasado… nunca había hecho algo así. Es un perro muy bueno… si se pierde en el bosque y cruza la línea…

- Tranquilo Archie - Emma le pasó un brazo por los hombros - En cuanto te tomes esto cogeremos el coche e iremos a buscarle. No puede andar muy lejos

- ¿Es posible que haya recordado algo?

- Henry, es un perro - Emma puso los ojos en blanco - Venga, tú y Mary Margaret al cole, que llegaréis tarde. Archie, tu termínate la tila y tranquilízate. Yo voy a hacer un par de preguntas y a buscar el coche.

La sheriff salió. Tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente. Encontrar un perro. No tenía que ser muy difícil. Los perros eran bastante simples. Los perros eran perros, por mucho que Henry se empeñara en buscarle una doble identidad a todo el mundo. Seguramente estaría cazando conejos en el bosque o buscando una perra con la que… bueno, eso.

Tras echar una mirada por toda la calle, se decidió a ir a la tienda del señor Gold. No era su favorito, pero ese hombre siempre lo sabía todo. Tal vez supiera algo del perro.

- Buenos días, sheriff - la saludó Gold. Estaba acompañado por una joven que Emma no reconoció.

- Eeemmm… hola - saludó, sin apartar la vista de la chica. ¿Quién sería? ¿Su hija? No imaginaba a Gold como padre…

- Esta es Belle - la presentó Gold, notando la mirada inquisitiva de Emma - Querida, esta es Emma, la sheriff local. Se encarga de mantener el orden.

- Hola - saludó Belle, con timidez - ¿Ocurre algo?

Emma sacudió la cabeza. La chica parecía algo ida, pero, en general, tenía buen aspecto. Primero el perro de Archie, luego ya investigaría de dónde había salido ella y qué relación tenía con Gold.

- Archie ha perdido a su perro, Pongo. Es un dálmata adulto… dice que no lo ha visto desde lo de la mald… desde ayer.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que lo tengo yo?

- Nada - a Emma no le pasó desapercibido un pequeño gesto de Belle, que puso su mano sobre el brazo de Gold - Sólo me preguntaba si lo había visto. En fin… los dálmatas no son muy comunes.

- Pues no, no lo hemos visto - respondió Gold - hemos estado bastante ocupados y aún no hemos salido. Pero creo recordar que la ciudad tiene un servicio de control de animales. Tal vez lo hayan recogido.

- Ya. Claro. Control de animales.

- Vaya a hablar con la alcaldesa, sheriff. Ella le dirá con quién tiene que hablar.

Emma salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. La frase "aún no hemos salido" le trajo imágenes a la mente que prefería olvidar. Definitivamente, esa chica necesitaba ayuda, pero Archie no estaría en condiciones de dar terapia a nadie hasta que el maldito chucho apareciera. Se reunió con el psicólogo en la puerta de Granny's.

- Vamos a hablar con la alcaldesa. Tal vez control de animales sepa algo de Pongo - anunció.

Ambos pusieron rumbo a casa de Regina. Ésta no se había dejado ver desde la ruptura de la maldición. Seguramente estaría cocinando tarta de manzana.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, sheriff? - preguntó la alcaldesa, al abrir la puerta, entre sorprendida y molesta por la visita. Se había llevado a su hijo. ¿Qué más quería?

- Vale, yo no quiero estar aquí y usted no quiere que esté aquí, así que vamos a hacer esto rápido. El perro de Archie se ha perdido y nos preguntábamos si hay un servicio de control de animales, una perrera o algo, que lo haya podido recoger.

- Graham se encargaba del refugio de animales - las palabras de Regina fueron dardos envenenados - Desde su… fallecimiento, nadie se ha encargado directamente. Pero puedo darle la dirección, si le sirve.

Menos da una piedra, pensó Emma. Con la dirección en la mano, Archie y ella pusieron rumbo al refugio. Tan pronto como se acercaron, se hizo evidente que algo ocurría. Se oía un tremendo jaleo de ladridos.

- ¡Pongo! - llamó Archie, rodeando el edificio - ¡Pongo!

Un ladrido alegre le llegó como respuesta. Venía de la parte de atrás. Archie y Emma rodearon el edificio, y encontraron un patio vallado.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? - Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ante ellos se encontraba un mar blanco y peludo, moteado de manchas negras. Ladridos agudos taladraban sus tímpanos. En medio de aquel caos, Pongo, sentado junto a otro dálmata adulto, moviendo alegremente el rabo.

- ¡Pongo! - Archie corrió hacia él, abriéndose paso entre los perritos - ¡Chico! ¿Estás bien?

- Ay. Dios. Mío - Emma intentó contar los perros, pero resultaba imposible. No paraban de moverse… y eran todos iguales - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tantos perros?

/-/

- 97, 98, 99… 99 cachorros y dos adultos. En total…

- 101 dálmatas - Emma se metió tres aspirinas en la boca. Ya ni eso le hacía efecto - 101 dálmatas - David, a quien habían llamado para intentar encontrar una solución al problema peludo, la miró divertido - ¡101 puñeteros dálmatas! ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ellos? ¿Llevárnoslos a casa?

- Bueno, no podemos dejarlos aquí, desatendidos - respondió Archie - Sólo son cachorros… Yo podría llevarme alguno, pero no puedo hacerme cargo por todos.

- Vamos a llevarlos a la plaza - sugirió David

- ¿Quieres sacar a 101 dálmatas de paseo?

- No, quiero intentar colocar a alguno entre los vecinos. Míralos, son tan… adorables. Seguro que Mary Margaret se queda alguno.

- Yo no quiero chuchos

- Vamos, Emma, seguro que a Henry le gustaría tener un perrito.

- Genial. Archie se lleva a Pongo y otros dos, Mary Margaret y tu os quedais otro y supongamos que yo permito que Henry adopte otro… ¿qué hacemos con los 96 restantes?

- Intentemos que los adopten los vecinos. Seguro que al vernos con ellos, más de uno se anima.

- Los vamos a tener que colocar a pares para librarnos de todos…

/-/

Tras varios caóticos viajes, los 101 dálmatas fueron trasladados a la plaza del pueblo. Mary Margaret, entusiasmada por la idea, preparó rápidamente un cartel de "¡Adopta unas manchas!". Sus alumnos no tardaron en lloriquear para que sus padres les dejaran adoptar un perrito… pero los adultos no lo tenían tan claro.

- No sé, Emma… un perrito… la abuelita y yo ya tenemos mucho trabajo

- ¡Pero si tu eres medio loba! - exclamó Henry - Seguro que te entenderás muy bien con él. ¡Podría ser tu compañero de juegos!

- Pues por eso mismo - terció la abuelita - Ya tengo que barrer bastantes pelos…

La gente no hacía más que juguetear con los perritos, pero nadie se decidía a adoptarlos. Que fuesen 99 cachorros y dos adultos no ayudaba… El jaleo que se armó en poco tiempo fue tal que incluso Regina y el señor Gold, acompañado por Belle, se acercaron a curiosear.

- ¿Pero qué demonios han montado aquí? - exclamó Regina - ¿Es el dia mundial del blanco y negro?

Belle soltó un gritito de alegría y enseguida cogió uno de los cachorritos. Empezó a hacerle cucamonas y gorgoritos, para deleite del animalito, que la correspondió lamiéndole la punta de la nariz. La escena era tan adorable que todo el mundo se quedó mirándola… excepto Regina, que sentía que iba a empezar a vomitar arcoíris. Sobretodo después de constatar la mirada de absoluta devoción que Gold tenía puesta sobre la joven.

- ¡Rumpel, mira! - Belle le puso el perrito en las narices - ¿No es adorable? ¿No es la cosita más mona que has visto en tu vida?

- Una de las más adorables, ciertamente - respondió él. En realidad, le traía sin cuidado el perro, pero le encantaba ver a Belle tan contenta.

- ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Los están regalando! - Belle señaló el cartel y puso su mejor carita de cachorrito, a juego con la que tenía el perrito que llevaba en brazos. Una imagen capaz de acabar con un diábetico - ¡Porfi, porfi! ¡Mira qué carita!

Gold suspiró. Si le decía que no, además de la pataleta que cogería la chica, todo el pueblo lo miraría aún peor. No quería negarle nada… y después de todo sólo era un perrito. Bichos peores había cuidado.

- Bueno, está bien. Si tanto te gusta, nos lo llevamos.

- ¡Wiiii! ¿Has oído eso, pequeñin?

Ambos llevaron al cachorro hasta la mesa de registro que se había preparado, para formalizar la adopción.

- ¿Nombre del dueño?

- Belle.

- ¿Belle qué más?

- Belle… no sé. ¿Gold?

A Mary Margaret se le escurrió el bolígrafo

- ¿Estais casados?

- No, pero si es un problema, podemos arreglarlo - bromeó Belle - Creo que la alcaldesa está libre…

- De momento nos llevamos el perro y luego ya veremos - Gold dejó su licencia de conducir sobre la mesa - Coge de ahí los datos que necesites.

- Bien. Sólo necesito el nombre del cachorro…

- ¿Qué tal Gastón?

- Rumpel, no seas malo - le reprochó Belle, con una sonrisa - además, creo que es una hembra… ¿qué te parece Noa?

- Llámala como quieras, es tu perra

Mary Margaret selló los documentos y les entregó una copia.

- ¿Por qué no os llevais otro? - sugirió Henry - ¡Hay muchos! - Gold le dedicó una mirada asesina - Bueno… ¡eh, mamá! - llamó, viendo a Regina intentando sacudirse un cachorro del bajo de su pantalón - ¿Tú también vas a adoptar?

- A ver qué remedio - murmuró la alcaldesa. No quería quedar mal delante del niño - ven aquí pequeño monstr… cosita bonita, que ya tienes casa - dijo, cogiendo al perrito.

Poco a poco, todos los dálmatas fueron adoptados. Finalmente, Regina se llevó tres cachorros, a petición de Henry. Emma consintió quedarse con otro, mientras que Mary Margaret y David adoptaron a la madre y a otro cachorrito. Ruby consiguió convencer a su abuela para quedarse con un monstruito manchado con afición a morder tobillos y Archie se quedó con Pongo y uno de los pequeños.

Así, casi todos los hogares de Storybrooke acogieron un nuevo miembro a manchas. Y los 101 dálmatas consiguieron su final feliz.

* * *

**N/A:** Vale, el fic es malísimo XD pero no me pregunteis cómo, se me ha juntado la imagen de Belle y Henry con carita de Gato con Botas y un cachorrito en la mano con la imagen de Archie paseando a pongo. Estoy lista para los sartenazos…


End file.
